1. Field
The disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for downloading a file.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital TV, a computer, a notebook, a cell phone, a tablet, and so on may store a file and reproduce various contents. A user may have a single device or a number of devices.
The user may download a file stored in a cloud server to the device. The cloud server is a storage space connected to a network. The user may download files stored in the cloud server anywhere anytime. The user may download video files from the cloud server and reproduce the downloaded video files to view a video image.